Heart of Stone
by Utsukushii Monogatari
Summary: How can a boy that doesn't seem to understand emotions express them so strongly when he thinks he's alone? (CoS)


HEART OF STONE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the HP series, the characters, setting, and all other stuff are the sole possession and brainchild of J.K Rowling, the literary genius.  
  
Okay, I promised more Scene in Scenes, and here they are. I won't say what book it takes place, you guess for yourself. And this is a one hit, meaning this chapter is the only chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was cold.  
  
And yet she was alive.  
  
Hermione knew she was alive, she could see where she was lying. She could hear everything they said about her, around her. She couldn't move at all. Hermione had tried. Somehow, it was impossible to take deep breaths, yet she was still breathing. Hermione knew she should have suffocated, or starved, but yet Hermione was feeling as healthy as she ever had. Hermione attempted to look around, but it was no use. She could only see straight ahead of her. Until she was able to move again, Hermione seemed to be doomed to staring at the ceiling forever.  
  
'Where is everyone?' Hermione thought to herself, attempting once again to look around. All she could see, however, was the stone grey ceiling above, and a dark grey hand sticking out into the air, positioned as if it were holding something.  
  
'Thank goodness for that mirror.' Hermione thought to herself. 'If I hadn't of had that mirror, I may not be alive now. Not that this is any more alive than being dead.'  
  
Hermione's thoughts went silent for a while, and she began to drift into a light sleep. Hermione began to dream of the Gryffindor common room, and all of her friends sitting around the fireplace. All of them seemed worried. She could see Ron and Harry, whispering amongst themselves, and Neville looking over a potions textbook, and Seamus and Dean playing wizards chess. Suddenly, a pair of bright red snake eyes flashed in front of Hermione, and everyone in the room was viciously attacked by a dark shadow. Hermione tried to get to Ron and Harry, but she was frozen in place. The pain on Ron's face was too much to bear.  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. If she hadn't been petrified, she would have sat up in shock. Her body still tried to jump up with fear, but was stopped by the stone-like skin surrounding her body. The pain of her body being restricted shot through her body, and Hermione could do nothing about the pain except wait for it to end. When Hermione was finally relaxed, she could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching her bed. Hermione eagerly awaited as she heard them grow louder and heading her direction. Hermione could see nobody, but she could tell there was somebody sitting next to her. A quiet sob finally broke the silence, and Hermione felt the need to gasp, but couldn't. Somebody was crying for her.  
  
"Hermione." a familiar voice said with a held back sob. Hermione was in shock at the voice coming from beside her. A round face peered over so that Hermione could finally confirm the voice. Even in the dark, Hermione could see the bright red hair in front of her.  
  
'Oh my goodness. Ron..' Hermione's mind whispered to herself as she looked up into the face of her best friend. His face seemed to be flushed red, as red as his hair, and his cheeks were shiny as if he was crying. Ron disappeared out of sight again as he sat back down, but Hermione could see and feel Ron's hand hold onto her extended hand, the one that held the mirror. His hand held perfectly around Hermione's hand.  
  
"Why did this happen to you Hermione? It isn't fair." Ron said softly, his voice wavering slightly as he spoke. "I can't stand not being able to help you.. I wish you could at least hear me."  
  
'But I can hear you!' Hermione's mind screamed. The tone of Ron's voice was making Hermione's heart break, and it was just as painful as the awakening from her dream. Ron had no idea what was going on inside Hermione's mind, however, and he continued to talk.  
  
"I never thought I could miss one person this much. I can't stand the fact that I'm here, still moving about and you are here, a human sculpture." Ron stopped talking for a moment, the sound of his voice replaced with quiet sobs. The crying subsided for a moment, and Ron began to talk once more. "Its crazy, I would do anything to hear you tell me that the only way I'll learn it by doing the work myself. I would go out and kill this thing myself to hear you complain about Malfoy again."  
  
Hermione's mind was in shock. She had never heard Ron bare his soul like this before. She didn't have much time to think though, cause Ron continues to talk.  
  
"I'm so glad though that you can't hear me now.. I wouldn't want to see the look on your face when you finally learned.. oh god, why?" Ron's voice cracked and he broke into sobs once more.  
  
'I should not be hearing this, I should not be hearing this..' Hermione's mind was racing at a thousand miles a second while Ron cried. She wanted nothing more than to jump up and tell him to stop being so foolish. Yet, a larger part of her wanted to comfort the poor, crying boy beside her, and Hermione didn't know why.  
  
"I like you Hermione. I like you a lot." Ron finally blurted out. "Why is that so hard to say? Why can I say it now? It's not fair. I finally say it, and you'll never hear it. Why, why, why?!?"  
  
Hermione's mind went numb with shock. He didn't mean what he said, right? He was just being emotional. Hermione knew she was wrong, it was so much easier to face a lie.  
  
"I would switch places with you in a second Hermione. I would do anything anyone asked me to do to save you.. If I lost you.. if you stayed like this forever.. I don't know what I would do." Ron's voice was wavering, and it was obvious he was still crying, but his voice was determined. "I will save you from this Hermione. Me and Harry have been working on it.. we'll get what did this to you.. to everyone.."  
  
'Look at my other hand!' Hermione's voice echoed through her head. 'I know what it was! Just get the paper!!' It was no use thinking that though, if Ron couldn't hear. Suddenly, a light appeared far off, and reflected off the ceiling. The soft sound of frantic footsteps was heading towards the infirmary.  
  
"Oh crap, someone is coming.." Ron whispered to himself in a scared tone. He stood up so Hermione could finally see his face again and let go of Hermione's extended hand. He quickly wiped his tears away from his now puffy eyes and ran off in the opposite direction of the footsteps.  
  
Madam Pomfrey quickly walked into the infirmary, leading a small group of people. "Ginny Weasley?.. Into the Chamber?" Hermione wasn't listening to the group of people, her mind was on other things.  
  
'He likes me.. Ron likes me..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, a short and sweet story for book two! I have a suggestion for another book 2 one, but it'll take a while. Up next: book 4! More reviews means faster writing.. 


End file.
